


Ещё немного

by ElenaBu



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu
Summary: «Позволь мне быть светом на озере».Переведено на конкурс«Не романтикой единой-3», первый тур. Внеконкурс.





	Ещё немного

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give A Little](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661291) by [jencsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jencsi/pseuds/jencsi). 



Картонные коробки были разбросаны по всему деревянному полу. Пыль накапливалась, несмотря на все старания поддерживать чистоту все эти месяцы. Связка ключей лежала на кухонном столе, где всё ещё оставался отпечаток от кружки. Он достал телефон и сфотографировал отпечаток — след того, что здесь происходило. Глупо было это сохранять, но в груди у него всё горело от чувства вины.

На одном из кресел висел пиджак. Он поднял его и встряхнул, и сердце снова ускорилось: несколько светлых волос упали на пол. Он взял их пинцетом, положил в пакет для улик и плотно запечатал. Безумие в чистом виде.

Открытки и фотографии были аккуратно всунуты в прорези в ткани специальной доски. Девушки, улыбающиеся, поющие в караоке, в очках и шляпах — у бассейна, просто девушки, наслаждающиеся моментами затишья перед бурей. Парни рядом, салютующие бутылками с пивом, болеющие за неважно какую спортивную команду, её шляпа с морским соколом, едва сдерживающая буйные кудри; мальчики всегда остаются мальчиками. Она вписывалась в любую компанию, и доска явно это отражала. Дети: Кэйт обхватила их руками, не в силах сдержать глупую улыбку, и этот момент разрывал его сердце. Чарли и она, бегающие по травяному полю, пасующие друг другу мяч — Барбара в тот день осваивала искусство фотографии. Они вдвоём, голова к голове, позирующие перед камерой на прошлое Рождество — он помнил ощущение тяжести, когда она прижалась к нему. Сейчас он мечтал об этом.

Солнечный свет лился через ободранные жалюзи. Он раздвинул их пальцами — посмотреть из окна. Видно было немного: город впереди, крошечный садик внизу. На ближайшей к окну полке были сложены книги — видимо, она любила здесь читать. Бумажками были отмечены места, где она остановилась. Ему было больно видеть так много недочитанных книг; она хотела знать очень многое об этом мире и делала всё, что было в её силах, чтобы изучить его.

Чем больше он бродил, тем больше видел её повсюду: одежда, беспорядочно сброшенная на кресло, джинсы, рубашки, туфли, небрежно заброшенные под мебель. Он покраснел, подумав, что она сказала бы, узнав, что он бродит вот так по её дому. Внезапно он словно почувствовал её смущение. Рабочий стол оказался самым говорящим местом в квартире. Он был завален бумагами, папками, фотографиями, стикерами, обрывками линованной бумаги с её каракулями, заметками по её делам, номерами, намётками, обрывочными списками дел, которые она планировала. Один список особенно бросался в глаза; он аккуратно вытащил его и прочёл:

«1. Скоро в Нью-Йорк с Сарой и Морганом (Чикаго, Майами; жаркое и живое место)

2\. Купить то платье с блёстками и приготовиться к Новому году

3\. Научить Генри подавать кручёный мяч в софтболе в следующем месяце

4\. Закончить книги в углу

5\. Отдать одежду в приют

6\. Купить Сэмми новый ошейник

7\. Разобрать фотографии из Сиэтла

8\. Заменить душевую штангу, она проржавела в углу

9\. После Рождества взять Ники в Даллас — «Ковбои» играют против «Патриотов»

10\. Вымыть холодильник, чёрт-те что, фу»

Сердце забилось быстрее, хотя он замер. Это был подробный список того, что она собиралась сделать или хотела, душевные порывы, желания, нужды, ежедневные привычки, которые у неё вырвали, отобрали, потушили как свечку — пуф! — и нету. Боль, сидевшая неделями в его груди, ожила, затрепетала — свежая, режущая, рвущая пополам, протыкающая ножом, обескровливающая, медленная, ужасная. Боль была так сильна, что он посмотрел на свою грудь, чтобы убедиться, что не заливает кровью пол. Что бы она сделала из этого списка? Что отложила бы на потом? Ему было жаль девочек, Генри и Ника, у которых теперь не будет прекрасных воспоминаний, которые она планировала для них, для их будущего, которое она никогда не думала, что не увидит. Простота её почерка добила его. То, как она нажимала на бумагу, как нагревала её своей рукой, останавливаясь во время письма. Так и подмывало снять отпечатки и оставить себе всё, что он здесь найдёт. Он запаниковал, поняв, что затаптывает следы.

Рассел запечатал список в другой пакет для вещдоков, а затем начал быстро снимать всё вокруг. Оставалось проклинать самого себя, что трогал некоторые предметы прежде, чем додумался сфотографировать. Но он не мог бы жить, не сохранив хоть какие-то напоминания о ней. Сфотографировав каждый уголок каждой комнаты, ныне пустующей, он почувствовал, что готов двигаться дальше. Он упаковал свой набор и все принадлежности, прежде чем пойти обратно к двери. Домовладелец очень хотел как можно скорее сдать эту квартиру, но пока ещё она была свидетельством, доказательством смерти, и как представитель закона Рассел должен был собрать столько улик, сколько возможно. Следовательно, сдать её нельзя было, пока Рассел не закончит, что при его скорости могло занять вечность. Закрыв дверь и крепко заперев, он вздохнул и сказал себе: «Что ж, попробуем на следующей неделе». Что угодно, всё, что угодно, лишь бы сохранить её живой хоть немного в своем сердце и в своем разуме, ведь только там он ещё мог видеть её живой.


End file.
